cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob Movie in Real Life: The END (Original Version)
Does YouTube recommended to you this video: "The SpongeBob Movie in Real Life: The END"? It is a crossover between SpongeBob and Adventure Time, Looney Tunes, and South Park. YouTube recommended to me that video and i saw the thumbnail and i said: "Why did they ruined my favorite 4 cartoon shows?". But, an original version from 2001 exists. It was September 11, 2001, during the hours the terrorist attacks on New York happened. The TV signal was cut, so we had to hear the radio. After i got bored, i decided to walk through the street. While i was going through Walmart, in the street i found a tape that said: "The SpongeBob Movie in Real Life". I was a huge SpongeBob fan in that time, so i was excited to see a movie of my favorite show. When i came back home, i put the tape on my VCR and the first thing to pop up was an FBI warning. The movie began with the SpongeBob intro. The movie began in SpongeBob's house. He was crying blood and his eyes were very realistic to be a SpongeBob-related media. I got scared much like the terrorist attacks of the morning. Then, Bugs Bunny appears and rings the doorbell, with SpongeBob going. His eyes were also very realistic and he had some blood on his body. The movie was practically silent unlike the YouTube movie. They went off the sea and they went into the Adventure Time world and found Finn and Jake, and they went into the South Park world and they found Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. Their designs were different from the series. Kyle, instead of an ushanka, wore a hat like in the first The Spirit of Christmas short. Kenny's design was also different. He wore an Arabian-like suit. Stan and Cartman had the same design as the first Spirit of Christmas short. The most horrifying thing is that Bugs now had a Hitler-like mustache. I got so scared and i went to the bathroom to threw up but i heard chainsaw sounds from my window. When i came back, they were all kidnapped by Patrick into the Holy Nightmare Corporation. Wait, Patrick is a villian in this movie?. WTF he was never a villian in any SpongeBob media. Jake tells Stan and Kyle to hit Patrick to death. This time, i got a nosebleed, but the scene changed to Daffy Duck, looking very near the camera, he had a haunting smile and sharp teeth, he later made an evil laugh, that made me splash the TV screen. The scene changed to all of them into a hill, similar to that of the Windows XP iconic green hills. They were all like in the thumbnail of the real movie and then, 5 seconds later the tape ends. After that, i felt like something was burnt. MY VCR WAS BURNT!!!. I got scared and i later heard chainsaw sounds once again. I checked and they cut my toilet with a chainsaw. I got surprised and in the night i didn't sleeped well. All i could only think of was in that tape. In the middle of night i heard SpongeBob's laugh from my window. The next day i awoke and i got surprised. SpongeBob, Bugs, Finn and Jake, and the South Park boys were sorrounding me. I killed all of them with my gun. If YouTube recommends you that movie, please don't watch it. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Movies Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read